Fanfics
by DarquesseQueenOfDarkness
Summary: Lots of one shots containing Ghanith, Valduggery, Valguine and Dexkyrie and any others :P I suck at summaries aha. Please R&R Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**** So I was going to make this the last ever chapter on 'The Dream' but someone said I have have HAVE to end it happy so, no I'm not allowed.**_

_**I will always love you.**_

_**Skulduggery's POV**_

Today was our 3 year anniversary and I was going to ask her to marry me, but I was too late, I should have saved her, I should have gotten there before they did, I should have protected her. Again, for the second and last time in my life time, the person I love is dead. Ghastly said I should tell someone what I loved about her, I laughed, what didn't I? I loved her laugh, I lover her smile, I loved the way she just knew when something was wrong. I loved holding her in my arms, I loved waking up to her. I loved doing cases with her. I loved all our memories. I loved her. I remember this one time when I took her to London as a treat, she made me go into every clothes shop with her. She had to buy at least one item of clothing from every shop. We stayed in London until her legs where hurting and we couldn't carry any more bags. We could hardly fit all the bags into the Bentley. The trip back home was great, we laughed and talked. I still remember her asking me to move in wither her, and of course I said yes, why wouldn't I? When we got back she made a catwalk, and she walked down, every time with new clothes on that she had bought, and I told her she looked gorgeous every time, because in my eyes she was always gorgeous, even when she didn't think it. God I really miss her. I miss seeing her walk down the stairs, I miss hearing her laugh, I just miss her more then words can explain. She was my everything and I never got to say goodbye. I will never get to hold her hand, kiss her, tell her how much she means to me and tell her I love her. I will never get to call her Mrs Pleasant, like I always imagined.

"If you can hear me, and I hope you can, I have something to tell you, I will always love you Valkyrie Cain"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Notes - General POV**_

Once Desmond and Melissa Edgley had found out that their daughter was involved with magic for 5 dangerous years, they made her stop, no questions asked. They wouldn't let her see Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher not even Skulduggery. They knew that they were a couple which led to being monitored every night before she went to bed, to make sure he wasn't there. The idea of their 17 year old daughter dating a 400 year old skeleton was not a pleasant one. The first few weeks she cried herself to sleep. The idea of not seeing all her friends and the love of her life made her feel like she should give up, but that wasn't like Valkyrie. Then one night she heard tapping on her window. She slowly got up, not to alert her parents that she was awake, and walked over to the window to open it slowly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked whispering, to make sure no one heard.

"I couldn't stay away" Skulduggery said with a slight smile in her voice. He sat on the windowsill.

Valkyrie pressed her lips against his teeth. She hooked her arms around his neck while he rested his hands on her waist. They kissed for what felt like forever. Valkyrie heard someone come up the stairs. She pulled away and closed the window, quickly but quietly. She hopped back into bed and pretended to be asleep as her dad walked in to make sure no one else was in here that wasn't supposed to be. When he left Valkyrie went over to the window again and got a notepad out and felt tip.

'I love you'

Skulduggery got out a piece of paper and a pencil 'I love you too'

Valkyrie smiled and wrote back 'I miss you'

Skulduggery tilted his head like he was smiling and replied with 'I'd miss me too' Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery until he started writing something, 'I miss you too?'

Valkyrie nodded and they waved goodbye. She knew they weren't going to stop seeing each other no matter what her parents said, she loved him and he loved her.

_**A/N**** Sorry it's so short, I just randomly thought of this and yeah, and I'm tired aha so I hope you enjoyed...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**** If you don't like this, I will feel slightly offended, I risked my life by being near a spider for you guys. Rated M...**_

_**When everything goes wrong.**_

_**General POV**_

It was two weeks ago that Valkyrie dumped Sanguine for Skulduggery, two horrible weeks, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, hell, he couldn't even kill. This break up with Valkyrie Cain ruined him. The Hit-man Deluxe was heart broken, something you didn't hear everyday.

_**Valkyrie's POV**_

"I made a mistake, you can NOT say you have never made a mistake!" I shouted

"You kept this a secret from me" replied that calm, velvety voice.

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean I kept it a secret from you!"

"You could have told me"

"You don't tell me lots of stuff, why are you still on about this, it happened two weeks ago"

Skulduggery looks at me for a moment and then started to walk away.

"I left him for you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No one asked you to"

I felt tears build up in her eyes, "I thought you loved me, I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong"

Anger started to build up inside me.

"I can't believe you, I've had enough of this!" and with that I walked out of the sanctuary, leaving everyone staring at Skulduggery.

"I cannot believe him, I have saved his 'life' more than he has mine, and he still judges me" I muttered, walking home from the sanctuary. Fletcher was with his new girlfriend, so I couldn't ask him to come and take me home and Ghastly was with Tanith, so I couldn't ask them either.

_**General POV**_

Valkyrie walked passed a bar on her way home and decided to have a few drinks. _What harm could it do_ she thought. She walked in and sat by the bar.

"Vodka please"

"Still drinking the same thing huh lil darlin'"said that familiar Texan accent

Valkyrie whipped her head around and backed away.

"What do you want"

"The same thing as you, a drink" Sanguine said, raising his glass before drinking it. Valkyrie shrugged and went back next to him and drank her Vodka. After a few drinks Sanguine took a drunk Valkyrie home.

"You sure do drink a lot don't you lil darlin'"

She just stared into his eyeless gaze. They arrived at Gordon's living room. He let go of her and headed for the door, when he got stopped by Valkyrie who was holding his arm. He didn't say anything as she walked closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They kissed, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let their tongues dance. They slowly started moving towards the sofa, Valkyries legs wrapped around Sanguine's waist. He started placing sweet kisses along her jawline, down her neck and down her body until Valkyrie pulled him back up so she could kiss his lips again. He was about to take his shirt off when someone entered the house. The both looked up and saw Skulduggery standing there. Skulduggery looked at them both and started to walk out. Valkyrie pushed Sanguine off and ran to Skulduggery.

"Wait, I can explain"

"Explain what, how you were about to sleep with the enemy"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because..."

"Because what"

"It doesn't matter any more" and with that he got in the Bentley and drove off. She went back inside and noticed that Sanguine was gone as well. She sighed and sat down on the sofa, putting her head in hers hands.

_**A/N**** Sorry that was awful AHAHAHAHAhahaha *curls up in a ball in the corner and cries* I am a failure. IM SORRY SOO SORRY**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me and Mrs Jones**_

_**General POV**_

It was today that Valkyrie found out about Skulduggery and China being an item, today her heart broke. She was going to tell him she loved him, but it was obvious he didn't feel the same. She just put on a fake smile, a very good fake smile, and pretended to be happy for them. That night, when she went back to Gordon's, all she done as curl up on her bed and cry herself to sleep. Tanith hates seeing her like this, but there was nothing she could do to help her friend, because time was the best healer. Ghastly and Tanith were an item which made Valkyrie want to stay away from them even more, not because she hated the idea of them together, because she hated the idea of her never being like that with Skulduggery. She had to prepare for the next day, for all the China stories, and she had to prepare her fake smiles. She actually considered sending the reflection but then she remembered that it has no magic, so if they got in a fight, it would be more than useless. Valkyrie sighed and just went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next morning Valkyrie woke with a smile, she had forgotten about China and Skulduggery. It didn't take her too long to remember and she frowned. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower. She stepped in and let the warm water relax her, she forgot about almost everything in the world. She got out and went into her room to get changed. Once she got changed into her black clothes she decided she wanted her hair up in a bun. It wasn't something she would usually do, but she wanted a bit of a change.

"Like Skulduggery and China together isn't enough change" Valkyrie muttered to herself. She wasn't mad at Skulduggery, no, she was mad at herself, for falling in love with him, for letting herself fall in love with him, she hated herself for it. She went downstairs to get breakfast, and was surprised when she saw Skulduggery sitting on her sofa meditating. She went up to him and poked him in the skull. He didn't move. Valkyrie poked him again. He didn't move. Valkyrie pushed at the air and his skull fell off. He moved. Valkyrie jumped back in surprise.

"Oh...my...god... where is my skull, what happened?" Skulduggery asked, getting on all fours to search for his skull.

Valkyrie shrugged, then remembered he couldn't see her shrugging.

"Dunno" and with that Valkyrie went off to make some cereal.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Nope" she said munching on her fruit loops.

"That's mean"

"How are you still talking!?"

Skulduggery just knelt there, if he still had his head she knew he would be tilting it.

"I'm not actually sure, hm"

"What, what's with the 'hm'"

"You can never shut me up"

Horror washed over Valkyrie's face. She put her head in her hands.

"Nooo"

"Aha"

"Aha what?"

"Aha, I found my skull"

Valkyrie watched as Skulduggery put his skull back on. Once she finished with her fruit loops she put the bowl in the sink and sat on the sofa.

"What are we doing today?"

"I'm going to China's later" Valkyrie put on her fake smile.

"Oh, okay"

"You can come if you want"

"No, I'm fine, I'll just hang out with Tanith, wouldn't want to disturb the couple now would I" she winked trying her best to act happy for them, even though she was dying inside. Skulduggery just stared at her, while picking up his hat from the sofa and putting it on.

"When are you leaving?"

"Ten minutes"

"What"

"Ten minutes"

"What am I meant to do all day?"

"You said you were going to hang out with Tanith."

Valkyrie sat there. She nodded and went off to call Tanith over.

"So whatcha wanna do?" Tanith asked, eating a bowl of crisps.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, how about Twilight?"

"Okay" and with that Valkyrie put Twilight on.

Half way through, Valkyrie felt like Jacob. He loved Bella, Bella loved him but loved Edward more and Edward loved her. Except she didn't love Bella, she loves Skul, and Skul doesn't love Edward, he loves China, and Valkyrie was positive that he didn't love her, so she didn't totally feel like Jacob, but close enough. After they watched every single one, Tanith went home. Valkyrie stayed up for a bit but decided to go to sleep. She got changed into some comfy short shorts and a sleeveless shirt. It was quite hot in the mansion. She brushed her teeth and went to bed, thinking about Skul and China.

Valkyrie woke up screaming. She was about to sit up when she felt boney arms pull her into a boney hug. She looked up and saw Skulduggery looking at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded, resting her head on his ribcage. She wasn't even going to question what he was doing here, she was just happy he was here.

"Sing me a lullaby" Valkyrie asked, loud enough to be heard but still quiet.

Skulduggery nodded and started singing 'Me and Mrs Jones' and tears started running down Valkyrie's cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut and listened to his smooth, velvety voice. She forgot about China. That was the first time since he and China actually got together. She let herself fall asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Valkyrie Cain added Violet Halliwell, Jade Cooper, Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespokes, Erskine Ravel, Tanith Low, Fletcher Renn, Dexter Vex, Saracen Rue, Anton Shudder, Donegan Bane, Gracious O'Callahan to group chat Awesome people and Fletcher.**

**Violet Halliwell: Yo!**

**Valkyrie Cain: Heyy!**

**Jade Cooper: What is happening?**

**Violet Halliwell: Idek, ask Valkyrie...**

**Valkyrie Cain: I was bored...**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Are you calling me boring?**

**Valkyrie Cain: Not at all!**

**Violet Halliwell: She wouldn't dare!**

**Tanith Low: I lost Ghastly...**

**Valkyrie Cain: How!?**

**Ghastly Bespokes: She left me in London...**

**Jade Cooper: OMG Are you okay?!**

**Violet Halliwell: HAHAHAH TANITH YOU LEGEND**

**Fletcher Renn: Hey, what's with the name, im awesome as well y'know.**

**Valkyrie Cain: Fletch, don't make me laugh, im trying to drink tea.**

**Fletcher Renn: -_-**

**Violet Halliwell: Dw, they just jealous of your hair.**

**Dexter Vex: Someone likes Fletcher.**

**Saracen Rue: She's going to leave**

**Violet Halliwell left the chat**

**Saracen Rue: Told you so.**

**Fletcher Renn: Wait, who likes me?**

**Jade Cooper: *shakes head slowly***

**Skulduggery Pleasant: How do you leave?**

**Valkyrie Cain: Think about it Fletcher...**

**Donegan Bane: I KNOW!**

**Gracious O'Callahan: What do you know?!**

**Donegan Bane: Who likes Fletcher**

**Gracious O'Callahan: That's easy.**

**Erskine Ravel: Where's Ghastly, he's late for a meeting.**

**Ghastly Bespokes: Im in London, Tanith left me here.**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Ghastly, have you just been watching people talking?**

**Ghastly Bespokes: Well, I thought Tanith would be here right now.**

**Fletcher Renn: OH WAIT I KNOW WHO LIKES ME**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: No one?**

**Valkyrie Cain added Violet Halliwell.**

**Tanith Low: Ghastly, where are you?**

**Ghastly Bespokes: In front of you, waving.**

**Tanith Low: I see you, and Hey Violet, you back?**

**Violet Halliwell: Hi... I thought I left.**

**Gracious O'Callahan: You can never leave**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: And that is not good.**

**Jade Cooper: This is FUNNY, Hey Vi, who do you like? *grins***

**Violet Halliwell: I will punch you**

**Jade Cooper: Why?**

**Erskine Ravel: Violence never solves anything.**

**Jade Cooper: That hurt.**

**Violet Halliwell: You deserved it, and Ravel, violence solves a lot of things.**

**Erskine Ravel: No it doesn't**

**Jade Cooper: Then I think Skul should get rid of his gun...**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Never**

**Donegan Bane: Why is everyone ganging up on Skulduggery.**

**Dexter Vex: Why not?**

**Saracen Rue: I think he's going to leave...if he can.**

**Valkyrie Cain: Wheres Skul, he left the house...and I dont have any food.**

**Violet Halliwell: Jade, lets go Vals, and bring food... Btw Fletcher, the person who likes you is me... **

**Violet Halliwell added Jade Cooper left the chat.**

**Fletcher Renn: What...**

**Valkyrie Cain added Violet Halliwell**

**Violet Halliwell: WHY VALKYRIE WHY?!**

**Valkyrie Cain: Because it's funny...**

**Violet Halliwell: I was going to bring you food.**

**Valkyrie Cain: :O Please bring food.**

**Violet Halliwell: Fine...**

**Fletcher Renn: Wait...do you like me?**

**Violet Halliwell: Well done Sherlock(!)**

**Donegan Bane: You seriously didn't know**

**Gracious O'Callahan: EVEN I KNEW**

**Tanith Low: I feel offended that no one invited me to Vals...**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: I didnt leave, Val kicked me out...Bespokes you back in Roarhaven yet?**

**Ghastly Bespokes: Im in my shop, feel free to stop by.**

**Dexter Vex: Seriously Fletcher didn't you know.**

**Saracen Rue: Doesnt anyone care about who Val likes...**

**Valkyrie Cain: I WILL KILL YOU SARACEN!**

**Saracen Rue: I knew you were going to say that**

**Violet Halliwell added Jade Cooper**

**Violet Halliwell: You are missing out some pretty cool stuff.**

**Erskine Ravel: That's it leave me in this boring meeting alone.**

**Ghastly Bespokes: That is what I was going to do anyway.**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Who does Val like?**

**Violet Halliwell: *grins***

**Valkyrie Cain: Dont you dare**

**Dexter Vex: OMG ITS SKUL ISNT IT**

**Valkyrie Cain left the chat**

**Violet Halliwell added Valkyrie Cain**

**Saracen Rue: You were NOT supposed to say that.**

**Donegan Bane: Oh, more people don't know about who likes who...**

**Gracious O'Callahan: My brain hurts.**

**Saracen Rue: Basically Violet likes Fletcher who likes Violet. Valkyrie likes Skulduggery who likes Valkyrie.**

**Valkyrie Cain: SHUT UP...Wait what**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Where do you leave **

**Fletcher Renn: …**

**Dexter Vex: So...thats awkward...**

**Jade Cooper: Um, Val... wanna open the door, we are outside with pizza..**

**Valkyrie Cain: Thank God**

**Violet Halliwell: Thanks for telling everyone Saracen(!)**

**Tanith Low: I went to drop Ghastly and Skulduggery off at the sanctuary and I miss all this?!**

**Ghastly Bespokes: You deserved it**

**Tanith Low: Shush you.**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: you really deserved it...**

**Tanith Low: Whatevs. Val I am coming**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Valkyrie...is what Saracen said true?**

**Valkyrie Cain: Yes...**

**Fletcher Renn: Can someone let me in, this puppy is biting me...**

**Violet Halliwell: why have you got a puppy?**

**Fletcher Renn: For you...**

**Tanith Low: ERMAHGERD! LET HIM IN AND SNOG HIS FACE OFF!**

**Fletcher Renn: …**

**Jade Cooper: YES**

**Donegan Bane: What about Skul and Val**

**Ghastly Bespokes: Skul just ditched me with Ravel**

**Erskine Ravel: Boo hoo(!)**

**Tanith Low: Im here Val, Bye people. Bye Ghastly xoxo**

**Ghastly Bespokes: Bye Tanith love you.**

**Tanith Low left the chat.**

**Valkyrie Cain: Why is Skul at the door...**

**Saracen Rue: I think he got you some pizza**

**Valkyrie Cain: MORE :D**

**Violet Halliwell: It says I love you in peperoni **

**Valkyrie Cain: We gtg, little party, come if you want.**

**Valkyrie Cain left the chat**

**Violet Halliwell left the chat**

**Fletcher Renn left the chat**

**Jade Cooper left the chat**

**Ghastly Bespokes left the chat**

**Skulduggery Pleasant: I have found the leave conversation button, finally**

**Skulduggery Pleasant left the chat**

**Donegan Bane left the chat**

**Gracious O'Callahan left the chat**

**Saracen Rue: We are all going I guess**

**Saracen Rue left the chat**

**Dexter Vex left the chat**

**Erskine Ravel left the chat**

**Anton Shudder: I missed EVERYTHING, I went to make waffles...and I missed EVERYTHING... I'm still going to the party. GATECRASH,**

**Anton Shudder left the chat.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**** Rated M... Dexkyrie Review and if you have any ideas please share :D**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Drunk Love**_

_**General POV**_

"I can't believe you like her." Saracen said, shaking his head slowly.

"I can't help it" Dexter said, looking at Skulduggery and Saracen.

"She's 18, you can't love her."

"Whoa, who said anything about love?!" Dexter said, putting his hands up and backing away.

"You did, five minutes ago."

"I think the old age has done something to your hearing."

"I was there," Skulduggery said, while sitting down on the sofa in Gordon's living room. "You said love."

"And I would have expected you to punch me by now, why haven't you?"

"Do you WANT me to?"

"No, it' just a concern, so, why haven't you?"

"Because I am finding this amusing."

**1 hour ago**

Skulduggery walked up to Valkyrie's room. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" He stood by the door for five minuted before opening the door. He saw Valkyrie's phone light up as she got a message, he checked to see what it said because he had nothing better to do.

**Tanith: **You like _Dexter. Really?!_

**Valkyrie: **No, maybe, yes, if you tell anyone, I will punch you -_-

**Tanith: **Do not worry, I won't tell a soul...yet...

Skulduggery put the phone down and just as he turned around, Valkyrie pushed him.

"What are you doing in here?" Valkyrie asked, a stern look on her face.

"Looking um...for you."

"Right, I'm here now, what do you want?"

"Um...Saracen and Dexter are coming around in n hour..."

"Okay, so's Tanith."

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie.

"Anything else?" Valkyrie asked, staring at her phone, which was by Skulduggery.

"Nope" and with that he left.

**Now.**

Skulduggery tilted his head to show he was smiling. Saracen and Dexter just stared at him. He snapped his head back up.

"Right, what where you saying?"

"My liking-"

"Loving" Saracen corrected, with a smirk on his face.

"-Valkyrie" Dexter ignored.

"Ah yes." Skulduggery said nodding.

"Is that all you are going to say, 'Ah yes'?" Dexter asked.

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, something helpful."

"Go for it?"

Saracen and Dexter just stared at Skulduggery. Before anyone could say anything else, Valkyrie came down stairs and noticed everyone staring at her.

"Write a list in your head, good and bad about her." Saracen whispered.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Valkyrie asked, backing up the stairs slowly.

"Nope." Saracen said, walking out of the living room with Skulduggery.

"Hey." Valkyrie said, blushing slightly.

"Hi." Dexter said, trying to make a mental list.

_**Good **_

_Beautiful_

_Funny_

_Strong_

_Kind_

_Sarcastic_

_**Bad**_

_Not mine_

"Want a drink?" Valkyrie asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure."

Tanith came and left, and shortly after Saracen and Skulduggery left. Leaving Valkyrie and Dexter alone. Drunk.

"You know something," Dexter said, slurring the words as he spoke "I came here to ask Skulduggery for...advice."

"About?" Valkyrie asked, drinking another glass of wine.

"You."

"What about me?" she asked, looking up surprised and worried.

"Well, I wanted to know what to do cause I really like you." He looked up at her and smiled. Valkyrie ran to her bedroom, got her phone out and texted Tanith.

**Valkyrie: **He just said he likes me!

Lucky for Valkyrie, her phone had auto-correct turned on. She threw her phone onto the bed and ran back down. They carried on drinking until they run out of alcohol. They laughed and joked, until they ended up kissing. Valkyrie rain her hands through Dexter's hair while he placed his hands on her waist. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she parted her mouth. He moved his hands up and down her body, while she was taking of his shirt. She took a minute to admire his body, running her hands along his muscular body

The next morning Valkyrie woke up next to Dexter. She tried to keep the grin off her face but couldn't. She cuddled up to Dexter and fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**** I am feeling in a really social type fanfic mood... if you get me...So, like I had to do this, I felt like it needed to be done. ValkyrieCain, DetectiveInspectorMe, Awesomehair, BespokesBest, Swordlady, SaracenKnows, DexVex, ViviHalliwell, JadeGreen, SexyShudder, Billy-RaySanguine, GrandMageRavel, Finbar-style.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**ViviHalliwell **munching on cookie dough ice cream, not allowed outside.

**ValkyrieCain **_ViviHalliwell_was I not invited to eat ice cream with you?

**ViviHalliwell **_ValkyrieCain_I, um... _Awesomehair_ get me ice-cream, like now please.

**Awesomehair **_ViviHalliwell _why do you eat so much ice cream!

**ViviHalliwell **_Awesomehair _Yes, im fat I get it, now please get me some ice cream, before I literally scream.

**JadeGreen **_ViviHalliwell Awesomehair _Please don't let her scream, FLETCH GET HER SOME ICE CREAM

**Awesomehair **_JadeGreen _Give me one good reason why I should.

**DexVex **_Awesomehair _because you love her?

**ValkyrieCain **_DexVex _Um, Dex, you were NOT meant to tell her that.

**DetectiveInspectorMe **_DexVex _He likes _ViviHalliwell, _How come I only found out?!

**DexVex **_ValkyrieCain _Oh, I wasn't, um never mind and _DetectiveInspectorMe_ You are a loud mouth. Not literally but still.

**DetectiveInspectorMe **_DexVex_ You are the one who just told everyone.

**GrandMageRavel **_Awesomehair _so I heard that you like Violet.

**SaracenKnows **Everybody I would just like to point out that I KNEW ALL ALONG, carry on.

**SexyShudder **_SaracenKnows_ and you didn't bother telling me?!

**SaracenKnows **_SexyShudder DexVex _just told you, be gratefull.

**DexVex **Can we all stop blaming me.

**SexyShudder **_SaracenKnows _HE TOLD EVERYONE _DexVex you're to blame..._

**Finbar-style **would it help if I told you Violet liked _Awesomehair ?_

**SwordLady **_Finbar-style_ you weren't meant to tell him?!

**BespokesBest **_SwordLady _You knew and didn't tell me?!

**SwordLady **_BespokesBest _haha, um I just got a text from Val, going to Violets BAH BYE.

**DetectiveInspectorMe **It's save to say that _DexVex_ this is all your fault.

**DexVex **I am leaving, enough internet for now...

**JadeGreen **So, um im at Violets and this is funny, you should see how happy she is- I mean- whatevs

**ViviHalliwell **_JadeGreen_ You suck...

_JadeGreen favourited ViviHalliwell's tweet JadeGreen You suck_

**Billy-RaySanguine **This is eventful, I was planning on doing some killing but, this is more funny...

**ViviHalliwell **_Billy-RaySanguine _You are a strange yet sexy man... GTG LOVELY'S *winks*

**Billy-RaySanguine **_ViviHalliwell_ Um...what?

**GrandMageRavel **This is Just getting weirder...

**DetectiveInspectorMe **They are all in my house, someone, get them out...NOW

**ValkyrieCain **_DetectiveInspectorMe _You love all this attention really!

**SexyShudder **_DetectiveInspectorMe _I'm coming.

**JadeGreen **_SexyShudder_ YAY- I mean *coughs* That's fine by me.

**Billy-RaySanguine **Can I come?

**BespokesBest **_Billy-RaySanguine _No

**ViviHalliwell **_Billy-RaySanguine _Ignore Ghastly, everyone is welcome, Skully's excited as well. BYE EVERYONE.

**SaracenKnows** Everyone is going, how do I know you ask , I know things.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Holiday Love**_

_**General POV**_

It had been ages since Valkyrie had been on holiday, and she really needed one. Her and Skulduggery had been given some time off from the Sanctuary, along with Ghastly and Tanith. They were all at Gordon's, looking at the rain fall

"I think we should go on holiday." Valkyrie said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, maybe America?" Tanith said, her face lighting up.

Ghastly looked at Skulduggery and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we leave tomorrow, PLEASE?!" Tanith and Valkyrie whined.

Skulduggery sighed and nodded slowly. Tanith and Valkyrie screamed, jumping up and down, hugging each other.

"We need to pack!" Valkyrie said, running upstairs, Tanith right behind her.

After hours of packing Valkyrie's stuff, Tanith and Valkyrie went back to Tanith's to pack hers. They eventually finished around 4:30 am. Tanith and Valkyrie started planning out their outfits. Valkyrie decided to wear yellow short shorts and a purple sleeveless top while Tanith decided to wear a light blue tank top and dark blue short shorts. Skulduggery wore his blue pin-stripped suit and Ghastly wore his normal tailored clothes. They left at three and arrived six hours later, in America.

"WHOOP!" Tanith shouted once they were at the hotel. Tanith and Ghastly got a room while Valkyrie and Skulduggery got a room.

"Well," Tanith started, throwing the suitcases into their room, "me and Ghastly are off to walk around the beach."

"Are we?" Ghastly asked, looking at Tanith then back at Skulduggery.

"Yes, bye Val, see ya later."

"Bye." Valkyrie said waving. Once Tanith and Ghastly were gone she turned to Skulduggery.

"Skully, I am going to the bar," Valkyrie said, handing him their bags, "do not wait up."

Valkyrie started walking to the bar when she saw someone familiar. That sandy blonde hair, that suit. Those sunglasses.

"Sanguine?" Valkyrie asked, almost not believing it's him.

"Oh, hell." Sanguine said. He was expecting her to attack him.

"What are you doing here?" Valkyrie asked, sitting next to him.

"Can't a person have a break from killing people?"

"I guess so...?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me, Tanith, Ghastly and Skul are here on holiday."

Sanguine looked up from his glass.

"You didn't see me, I don't want any trouble."

Valkyrie nodded and she swore she could see him smile.

"So, what you doing by the bar alone?" Sanguine asked, ordering another drink.

"Having some fun." Valkyrie smiled, drinking her cocktail.

Valkyrie and Sanguine started talking and Valkyrie could have swore he was flirting with her, but she was also flirting with him. _You are NOT supposed to flirt with the enemy._

Valkyrie looked at Sanguine as he laughed, showing his perfect white teeth. She looked into his eyeless gaze. _You are definitely not meant to fall in LOVE with the enemy._

"What was that lil darlin'?"

_Did I just say what I was thinking out loud?_

"Hm?" Valkyrie asked, trying not to look worried.

"You said something about lovin' the enemy."

"Did I?"

"Yep."

"Huh, I think I better be going, I've had to much to drink."

Valkyrie got up and started to walk away when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her back slightly.

"One more drink couldn't hurt, could it, lil darlin'." Sanguine said, grinning at her. Valkyrie shrugged and sat back down, ordering another cocktail. Before she knew it, she was stumbling over her own two feet. She wondered how Sanguine wasn't as tipsy as she was. He helped her to her hotel room.

"Here you go lil darlin'." He said, leaning her against the room door. Sanguine turned to leave when Valkyrie pulled his arm. He turned and was greeted by Valkyrie's soft lips, but Sanguine was a gentleman and didn't take advantage of drunk people. He reluctantly pulled away.

"You'll know where to find me." He said, grinning. He walked away and Valkyrie entered her room. Skulduggery was meditating in the armchair. Valkyrie sneaked passed him and went to bed, she fell asleep straight away.

When Valkyrie woke up the next morning, all she could think about was Sanguine. She shook her head, causing her head to ache even more. She went to have a shower. _You are NOT allowed to love the enemy, no matter how hot he is!_ Valkyrie got in the shower, and every problem went away.

Once she got out, she got changed into her lime green bikini.

"Morning."

"Morning, Skully."

"Skully?" Skulduggery asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Mhm, Skully."

"You came back late."

"Yep."

"Meet anyone?"

"Lots of people."

"Meet anyone you liked?"

"Maybe, anyway I am going for a swim, is Tanith in?"

"She dragged Ghastly shopping."

"Haha, see you later Skully."

"Please stop that."

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"Skully."

He sighed.

"Bye Sulky." and with that, Valkyrie left. She went back to the bar to see if Sanguine was there, he wasn't. She was surprised when she felt disappointed. _Stop, be happy. You dodged a bullet. Skul wouldn't be happy anyway. Dating the enemy. Loving the enemy. Spending time with the enemy. _Valkyrie shrugged the idea of Sanguine off her mind and went swimming. She swam for hours and when she got out, she could already feel herself drying off. She went back to the hotel and got a towel. She went back down to the beach, found an empty space and placed the towel down, and lied down on it, closing her eyes. Her mind drifted off to Sanguine again. _Stop loving the enemy._

"What's that lil' darlin'?" Said that Texan voice.

Valkyrie looked up. She saw Sanguine standing there, shirtless. She looked at his muscular body. She reluctantly looked back up to where his eyes would be.

"Hm?"

"You said that last night as well."

"Said what?" Valkyrie asked, pretending she didn't know what he was on about.

"Lovin' the enemy." Sanguine said, with a tiny smirk appearing.

"Are you sure I say that?" Valkyrie asked, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to appear.

"Pretty sure, so, who's the enemy?"

"Um... it's complicated."

"Try me."

"Let's just say, I like this guy who I shouldn't."

"And what if this guy liked you back?"

"I don't think he does."

Valkyrie sat up, not taking her eyes away from Sanguine.

"May I sit?"

"Sure, don't see why not." and with that, Sanguine sat next to her.

"What you doing out here alone, again?"

"Sunbathing."

"Where's that sword lady?"

"Tanith?"

"That's her."

"She's shopping with Ghastly."

"What about the skeleton?"

"Skul's upstairs in the hotel room being Skul, what are you doing here alone?"

"Was walkin' along the beach,"

"Alone?"

"I have my eyes on someone... not literally 'cause y'know." He said, tapping his glasses. Valkyrie nodded and looked at Sanguine's glasses. _Where do you think he's looking, _ and as if he read her mind, he turned and looked at her. She wanted to turn away, but there was something about him that made her stare. He smiled, flashing those white teeth her way.

"Do you remember anythin' about yesterday?"

"Yep." Valkyrie said, popping the 'p'.

"After that kiss, I told myself what I was feelin' was nothin', maybe I was wrong."

A smile broke out on Valkyrie's face.

"What?" Sanguine asked.

Before anyone could answer, Valkyrie leaned in and kissed him. He rested his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't care if anyone saw them. Only Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith couldn't know. What they didn't know was Ghastly and Tanith had finished shopping, and were seeing everything.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**** I am only doing a part two because people asked me to and I couldn't say no to puppy dog eyes...okay... that is my problem...I cannot say no to puppy dog eyes... unless its Fletcherie. I can easily say no to that. I HATE FLETCHERIE, FLETCHER IS MINE, DO YOU HEAR ME. MINE!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Holiday love Part 2**_

_**General POV**_

"Is that...with...?" Tanith asked, pointing at Sanguine and Valkyrie.

"It...looks...like...it..." Ghastly replied, squinting at them.

"Are they a couple now?"

"I think so."

"Noo Val, why him. Anyone but HIM!"

"Should we tell Skul?"

"Do you think we should?"

"We don't tell him, he finds out, then he finds out we knew. We tell him, we are around when we tell him. Either way we are dead."

"We could call him to come down."

Ghastly nodded and called Skulduggery. They both took their eyes off Valkyrie and Sanguine.

"Hey Skul, come to the beach quickly, there is something I want you to see."

They looked back and noticed they were gone,

"Damn it!" Tanith said, looking around for Valkyrie.

"Do you think they have gone far?"

"How should I know?!"

"Tanith, calm down, he wouldn't hurt Valkyrie."

"You don't know that! She could be dead for all we know!" Tanith said, trying not to shout, "let's go."

"Where?"

"To tell Skul, find Valkyrie and kill Sanguine."

Valkyrie felt something hurt in her chest as she heard Tanith say that. Luckily they didn't know they had tunnelled under them. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Sanguine. She held on tighter and tunnelled to a near by alleyway.

Once they arrived near the beach again and stopped.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Valkyrie said, tears building up in her eyes.

"Nothin' is your fault." He said, hugging her, enjoying every second they could spend together.

"What if they hurt you, I could never live with myself." She took off his sunglasses and looked into his eye sockets.

"I... I love you." Valkyrie said, her heart beating fast.

"I love you too lil darlin', I'll be fine, don't you worry." he leaned forwards and they kissed. Valkyrie's phone rang and she reluctantly pulled away.

"Hello."

"Val, where are you?"

"I'm by the beach, what's up Skul?" Valkyrie asked, acting like she didn't know why he was worried.

"Tanith and Ghastly saw you with Sanguine."

"That wasn't Sanguine, it was someone else." Valkyrie lied,

"I don't believe you."

"We are NOT talking about this right now over the phone."

"Then come back and we will talk about it here."

"Fine."

She hung up almost throwing her phone in anger.

"I'm sorry Billy-Ray, I have to go." She looked into his eye sockets, handing him his glasses back. She turned and started walking away when she felt Sanguine pull her back. She turned and looked at is glasses, which were back on his face. They kissed again. Valkyrie wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. Once they both pulled away Valkyrie left.

"I love you lil darlin'."

"I love you too Billy-Ray."

Valkyrie got to the hotel room where everyone was waiting for her. Tanith ran and hugged her.

"Thank god, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Where is he?"

"Yep, nope, dunno."

"We will find him."

"And then what will you do?" Valkyrie asked, sitting on the sofa.

"We kill him." Skulduggery answered.

Valkyrie stood up and looked at them all.

"What good will that do? You guys might feel happy, buy have you considered how I might feel? No."

"You are young, confused." Skulduggery said, walking closer to Valkyrie.

"I'm 23! And I am not confused, I know what I am doing and I know why I am doing it!" Valkyrie said, stepping away from everyone.

"You will not see him again."

"What will you do?"

"Kill him." Valkyrie stared at them as Skulduggery said those words. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. She slid down the door, tears running down her cheeks. She loved Billy-Ray, no matter what they would say. She wasn't going to give up on him that easily.

At around 1 AM Valkyrie got a text, she read it.

**Billy-Ray:** Wanna meet up lil darlin'?

Valkyrie smiled as she answered.

**Valkyrie:** Sure ;)

Valkyrie got changed into her black clothes and sneaked out of the hotel. She reached the bar and found Sanguine sitting by the bar. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and was greeted with a hug.

"Hi." Valkyrie said, pulling away.

"Hello, sorry if I woke you."

"I'm happy." Valkyrie's smile then started turning into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Sanguine asked. Valkyrie felt his eyeless gaze on her.

"We're going back to Ireland today."

"And?"

"If someone sees me with you they might think I'm working for the bad side."

Sanguine sighed.

"Then we don't let anyone see us." Valkyrie smiled weakly.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Sanguine said, getting up.

They walked around the beach for hours just talking, smiling, laughing. Valkyrie wanted everyday to be like this, but she knew that wouldn't happen. They were going back to Ireland soon, where they were enemies. Nothing more, nothing less. They ended up watching the sun rise. Valkyrie rested her head on Sanguine's shoulder and he put his arms around her. After about five minutes of watching the sun rise, they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned around and a fist came crashing into Sanguine's face. Valkyrie squealed and stared at Skulduggery, who was getting his revolver out. Valkyrie pushed at the air and Skulduggery flew backwards. She ran to help Sanguine up when she saw Tanith and Ghastly coming.

"Oh god," Valkyrie said, staring at Sanguine, "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." She said, thinking about what they would do to Sanguine, would they kill him straight away?

"What are you sorry for?" Sanguine asked, rubbing his face.

"Them." Valkyrie said, pointing at Tanith and Ghastly.

"Oh, hell." Valkyrie smiled as he said that, thinking back when she saw him at the bar.

"I will kill you." Tanith said, sword in hand.

"No, you won't." Valkyrie said, helping Sanguine to stand up. Skulduggery was now standing next to Ghastly.

"Val, get out of the way."

"Or what? Will you kill me too?"

"Of course not."

"Then why should I get out of the way?"

"So we can finally kill him."

"What if I don't want you guys to kill him, what if I want him to live?"

"That's not up to you." Skulduggery said, brushing sand off his suit.

"Any of you hurt him, I'll join him."

"What do you mean?" Ghastly asked, worry washing over his face.

"I mean, I won't be on your side, I'll be the enemy. That way, you would HAVE to kill me as well as Sanguine."

"Sanguine stared at Valkyrie.

"You'd be willing to do that just for him, but would he be willing to do the same?" Tanith asked, glaring at Sanguine.

"What would stop Skul from killing him? They would see each other even more, more chances for Skul to kill him, and what if one day he's had enough and bam, Sanguine's lying dead in an alleyway?" Valkyrie asked, tears running down her cheek as she said that.

They all looked at Skulduggery.

"Wait one minute." Ghastly said, pulling Tanith and Skulduggery away to talk.

"WOULD you do that for me?" Valkyrie asked, turning to Sanguine.

"I'd do anythin' for you lil darlin'." He replied, wiping her tears away. She smiled and hugged him.

"Ahem." Ghastly 'coughed'.

They pulled apart and stared at them.

"Skul promised he won't shoot him."

"Unless he hurts you." Skulduggery interrupted.

Valkyrie nodded, looking at Sanguine. He gave a little nod.

"Looks like we have a new member of the group."

Everyone was surprised.

"What?" Sanguine asked, looking at everyone.

"Are you serious? That means no more killing." Tanith said, shocked.

"Yes, I'm serious."

Valkyrie smiled and hugged Sanguine.

They all headed for the bar, Sanguine and Valkyrie walking slower.

"I still don't trust or like him." Skulduggery muttered.

"We know you don't, but we are going to have to." Ghastly answered, putting an arm around Tanith.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**** I thought I finished, but nope, you guys want me to carry on,well, here ya go.**_

_**Holiday Love – Part 3**_

They were back in Ireland and Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery were talking to Ravel about letting Sanguine join the sanctuary.

"If we kill him, we lose Val, and I am not prepared to do that!" Tanith shouted, anger washed all over her face.

"What will stop him from going back and selling information about the Sanctuary?"

"If he really loves Val, which by the looks of it he does, then he won't even consider going back."

"You better be right Bespokes."

"So is that a yes?" Tanith asked.

Ravel sighed. "Yes."

Tanith left the office and went to find Valkyrie.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ravel asked, once Skulduggery left.

"It's the only option we have left, because we both know he won't shoot Valkyrie, and he will kill who ever does."

Ravel sighed. "You're right." and with that Ghastly left.

Skulduggery and Tanith found Valkyrie and Sanguine sitting on a bench outside the Sanctuary.

"Why are their Cleavers by the tree?" Tanith asked.

"They don't trust him." Valkyrie replied, looking at the Cleavers.

"Well they are going to have to."

Valkyrie's face lit up.

"They said he can join?!"

"Yep." Valkyrie hugged Tanith then went to hug Skulduggery.

"My hugs are for special occasions."

"This is a special occasion."

"No this isn't"

"I'm going to hug you anyway."

"No you wo-" Valkyrie hugged Skulduggery. He sighed and hugged her back.

"So, where are we going?"

"Where ever you want."

"Why is that?"

"Because we haven't got any cases today."

"Um...hm... ergh... emmm... ahhhhh... ermmmm... urghhhh."

"You don't know where to go do you?" Skulduggery asked, tilting his head.

"AHA, how about we meet up at Gordon's in about 2 hours, we can have a movie night!

"Okay, I'll bring the food and the drinks, Ghastly you are bringing the movies!"

"What...fine."

"I vote we should watch Finding Nemo first." Valkyrie said, smiling.

"Everyone in favor of watching Finding Nemo raise yo hands!" Tanith shouted. Tanith and Valkyrie raised their hands. Sanguine, Skulduggery and Ghastly just stared at them.

"So it's settled then, we are watching Finding Nemo."

"But... three against two an-" Ghastly muttered.

"There's no point in arguing with them, we have lost." Skulduggery said, putting a hand on Ghastly's shoulder.

"I have to go now and get some movies."

"Especially Finding Nemo." Tanith said with a stern face.

Everyone arrived at Gordon's on time.

"I BOUGHT A KARAOKE MACHINE!" Valkyrie shouted once everyone entered.

"Why?" Ghastly asked, putting the movies down on the floor.

"Why not?"

Valkyrie put Finding Nemo into the DVD player and they all sat down. Skulduggery sat in the arm chair while the couples sat on the sofa. Valkyrie and Tanith sat next to each other, excited about watching their favorite film.

"Just keep swimming." They both sang, and everyone just stared.

Once they finished watching Finding Nemo, they started watching Spongebob.

"I did NOT buy this." Ghastly said, before anyone looked at him.

"I know, I did." Tanith said, clapping.

Skulduggery sighed and shook his head slowly.

Once Spongebob had finished, Sanguine and Ghastly were asleep and Skulduggery was meditating.

"Should we put make-up on them?" Valkyrie asked, in a whisper.

Tanith pulled a bag out from behind the sofa.

"Let's do this." Tanith whispered, afraid to wake anyone.

After about an hour of doing make-up they finished. Ghastly had foundation, eye-liner, eye shadow, lipstick and blush on. Skulduggery had a moustache drawn on and eye-liner all around his eye sockets. Sanguine had his hair dyed pink and silly glasses to replace his normal sunglasses. Valkyrie called Fletcher to pick them up and drop them off at Tanith's. Once they both left, they called Skulduggery's phone and they all woke and they all started laughing at each other.

"What are you laughin' at?" Sanguine asked. Skulduggery pointed at his hair and glasses. Sanguine took his glasses off and sighed. He ran into the bathroom and saw his hair.

"Ah, hell."

"Skul," Ghastly said while laughing, "you look like an emo skeleton."

Skulduggery went into Valkyrie's room and looked at himself in he mirror.

"Oh. My. God. It won't come off!"

Ghastly stopped laughing.

"If they done that to you, what have they done to me?" He pushed Sanguine out of the way and looked at himself and he just stared.

"How do you take this off?"

"How should I know?" Sanguine asked, walking back to the living room.

Skulduggery came down the stairs, head down.

"What's up Skul?" Ghastly asked. Skulduggery looked up and the make-up was running down his skull.

"I hate them."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**What Days Off Do. - General POV**_

She stared at him from across the room. Everything was much simpler when she was with Skulduggery, he helped her get her mind off Dexter, but since they let her have days off she had more time to think.

"Forcing me to have days off." Valkyrie muttered.

"What?" Dexter asked, looking away from the T.V.

"They force me to have days off."

"I would be happy."

"Not me, it gives me too much time to think about... someone."

_That was close!_

"Who?" Dexter asked, turning off the T.V.

"Not telling."

"Why not?" Dexter said, getting up now.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then shush."

Dexter sagged and fell into the sofa, turning the T.V back on.

"What's wrong Dex?"

"Nothing."

"Is Dex sulking?"

Dex looked at her then back at the T.V, giving her a grumpy 'Humph'. He started mumbling some stuff. Valkyrie sat next to Dexter.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you sulking?"

Dexter looked at her. _Why is he sulking? Why does he want to know who I like?_

"I don't know." Valkyrie looked confused.

"Right..."

"Wanna get some pizza?"

"Yeah!"

"Pepperoni?"

"And stuffed crust."

"What if I don't want stuffed crust?"

"Sucks to be you then." Dexter laughed and went to call Pizza Hut.

"Don't forget the vanilla raspberry ice cream!"

"Okay."

Once they got the pizza, Valkyrie decided to put a movie on while eating.

"Wanna watch 'Woman in Black'?" Valkyrie asked, watching Dexter cut the pizza up/

"So you want to watch a movie about you?"

Valkyrie hit Dexter.

"Don't be silly, this is a serious matter. What do you want to watch while eating pizza?"

"Let's watch woman in black."

When they saw a black figure in the background **(I have never seen woman in black, okay.)** Dexter made a comment about it being Valkyrie.

"Why would you do that?"

"You insulted me."

"I'm sorry." Dexter said, peeling off the pepperoni from his jacket.

"Now my jacket is ruined."

"I'm sorry." Dexter laughed and took off his jacket. Once they finished eating the pizza, Valkyrie put ice cream in two bowls.

"Don't throw ice cream at me this time."

"Don't insult me this time." Valkyrie smiled.

There was another scary bit and Valkyrie jumped into Dexter's arms. She cleared her throat.

"I'll get some, um, more drinks."

Dexter smiled and grabbed his bowl of ice cream and started eating it slowly. Valkyrie saw him, his eyes glued to the T.V. Valkyrie sneaked up behind him and shouted,

"Boo!" Dexter jumped and ice cream landed all over him.

"Well done Dex."

"You made me jump!"

"It's not my fault you are scared."

Dexter took off his shirt, letting Valkyrie see his muscular body. He had scars from battles but Valkyrie didn't care. Her mind drifted off and then she remembered she was staring.

"See something you like?" Dexter said, winking. He went to get a drink but instead of drinking it he poured it all over Valkyrie.

"Oh... my... God. That is cold!"

"So is ice cream."

"You are so immature."

"Why thank you."

Valkyrie laughed and went upstairs to get changed into some dry clothes. She put on a dark blue crop top and black short shorts. When she went back downstairs Dexter just stared.

"See something you like?" Valkyrie said, winking just like Dexter did. He blinked and then moved closer towards her,

"What's with this?"

"All my other clothes are in the wash and you ruined my jogging bottoms, which we REALLY comfy."

"And my shirt was REALLY warm."

"Are you cold?"

"Yes."

"Poor you, now lets carry on watching woman in black."

"As long as there will be a blanket."

Valkyrie sighed but threw a blanket at him.

"Thanks."

They both sat on the sofa. They watched the rest of woman in black but fell asleep near the end.

"Ahem." They both woke and saw Skulduggery standing in front of them. Valkyrie screamed and rolled off behind the sofa while Dexter fell off the side.

"Ow, my head." Valkyrie moaned, helping Dexter up.

"What were you guys doing?"

"We fell asleep watching woman in black."

"Where's his shirt?"

Valkyrie pointed at the neatly folded shirt and jacket.

"And why isn't it on him?"

"Valkyrie made me hump and ice cream landed on me"

"What about your jacket?"

"She threw pepperoni at me."

"Dex, a word please."

"Okay..."

They both went into the kitchen. When the door closed Skulduggery punched Dexter in the face.

"That was uncalled for."

"I told you to stay away."

"I'm still her friend."

"You want to be more then friends."

"She was bored and called me up, asked me if I wanted to come over, you can't be mad at me for hanging out with her!"

"You two were cuddled up, under a blanket, you shirtless and Val wearing that."

"It's her fault I'm shirtless, I just poured water over her."

"I can't believe you two."

"We were just having a laugh."

"Just go."

Dexter left the kitchen, got his clothes and waved goodbye to Valkyrie.

"See you tomorrow." and with that he left.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Skulduggery asked once Dexter had left.

"We are going to the cinema."

"Okay, I just wanted to say that Ghastly and Tanith will be back in two days."

"Thank god, I have missed Tanith so much, when are my days off over?"

"This is more of a holiday, you still have a week left."

"Oh great(!)" Skulduggery laughed then left.

Valkyrie woke the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed, She looked at her at the time on her phone.

"I have to meet Dexter in 20 minutes!" She jumped out of bed and got ready. In 10 minutes she had brushed her hair and her teeth, got changed and put a bit of make-up on. She wore a lime green tank top and blue short shorts. She grabbed her jacket and car keys and left the house. She got into her orange car and drove. She got to the cinema two minutes early and calmed down. Dexter arrived right on time. He was wearing a t-shirt, some jeans and a jacket.

"Hello."

"Hey." Dexter said, greeting Valkyrie with a hug.

"You look lovely as always."

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"What do you want to watch?"

Valkyrie looked to see what was on when she saw 'Ghost Rider', her face lit up.

"Ghost Rider." she smiled and Dexter nodded. Valkyrie bought the food and drinks while Dexter paid for the tickets. Half way through the movie, Valkyrie's phone rang.

"It's Skully."

"Tell Skully you can't talk right now."

She texted Skulduggery saying she was busy.

"That skeleton is much cooler."

"Why is that?"

"Look, he's on fire and isn't even turning into ashes, his clothes aren't burning and he can go human."

"But he can't fly."

"But look what he did to that motorcycle."

"But he can only do fire."

"But he rode up a building."

"But he hasn't got a pretty partner." Dexter said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Skully is pretty lucky."

"Yes he is."

Valkyrie looked at Dexter. He turned and they looked into each others eyes. They were about to kiss when someone threw popcorn at them. They turned and noticed a surprising slim man behind them. Valkyrie got her phone out and called Skulduggery's number. The man's phone started ringing. Everyone around him started throwing popcorn at him.

"Excuse me Dex." Valkyrie said, getting up. She grabbed the man's arm and pulled him down the stairs. Once they were out of the room Valkyrie slapped him.

"Naughty skeleton."

"What are you on about, I'm not a skeleton, I don't even know you!" The man said.

Valkyrie got her phone out again and dialled Skulduggery's number and the man's phone rang again.

"What were you saying?" Skulduggery sighed.

"Why are you following me and Dexter?"

"Who said anything about following?"

"So you just happened to be at the same cinema as us after I told you yesterday?"

"...Yes..."

"Watching the same thing as us?"

"Mhm."

"I don't believe you, and what is with the popcorn?"

"I... um..."

"Exactly, why are you ruining our cinema time?"

"Because he likes you."

"What if I like him?"

Skulduggery stood still, not moving. Valkyrie turned slowly and Dexter was standing behind them, still eating his popcorn.

"Well, uh, I have got to go." and with that Skulduggery walked off.

"How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything since 'naughty skeleton'"

"But that was at the beginning."

"Yep."

Valkyrie started to blush. Dexter put the popcorn down and stepped closer to Valkyrie.

"He was right you know, I do like you." She looked up and he kissed her. Just as Valkyrie was about to wrap her arms around Dexter's neck, they heard people getting up and leaving. They laughed and left, Dexter's arm around Valkyrie.

_**A/N**** This was LONG, (That's what she said) anyway I am DONE for a while. Toodaloo or whatever I dunno, just, byeeeeeeeeee.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Secrets – General POV**_

"He's been acting different lately Tanith and you know he has, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Valkyrie asked, walking to Ravel's office.

"Maybe it's one of those days." Tanith said, grabbing Valkyrie's arm.

"Well it's been one of those days for weeks now." Valkyrie said, pulling her hand away.

"I'm going to find out one way or another."

Valkyrie burst into Ravel's office, where Ghastly and Ravel were talking."

"One of you better tell me what's wrong with Skul or else." Valkyrie said with a stern voice.

"I don't kn-"

"Don't you DARE play the 'I don't know' card on me Ravel." Valkyrie said, keeping a straight face.

"Valkyrie, calm down." Ghastly said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I have been calm for weeks but my patience has run out."

"It doesn't take that long." Ravel muttered.

"Don't get mouthy with me, what's wrong with Skul?!"

Ravel, Ghastly and Tanith looked at each other.

"You all obviously know. Who else knows? Does Dex know? I bet Saracen knows, I mean he knows things, so why can't I know?"

"Valkyrie, you are overreacting."

"No Ghastly, I'm not, Skul is my best friend too and I know when something is wrong!"

"Val, listen, we can't tell you." Anger washed over Valkyrie's face.

"Why not?" Valkyrie asked, trying and failing to keep calm.

"Because we prom-" Ghastly started. Valkyrie scoffed an walked out. She got out her phone and called Fletcher. He arrived by her side seconds later.

"What's wrong?"

"Skuls place." She said, her face red. Fletcher held her arm and teleported outside Skulduggery's house.

"Thanks." and with that she walked off and started knocking on the door.

"Hello." Skulduggery said, opening the door.

"What's wrong Skul?"

"Noth-"

"I know something is wrong. I know Ravel, Ghastly and Tanith know. I know you made them promise not to tell me but I deserve to know."

Skulduggery tilted his head to show he was smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Mhm, you're cute when you're mad."

"Swear to god you better tell me or I am going to cover you in gravy and get a big dog on you."

Skulduggery's head tilted again. Valkyrie was going to say something but then her phone started beeping. She checked the message.

**Tanith: He likes you.**

Valkyrie held up a finger to Skulduggery.

**Valkyrie: Duh, I'm his best friend and partner.**

**Tanith: I mean he loves you.**

Valkyrie put the phone away and went up to Skulduggery and kissed him. He was surprised but then put his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly pulled away.

"I know."

"You kn-"

"I will hit you."

"Violent."

"Yep."

Skulduggery chuckled and let Valkyrie in.


End file.
